


Trance

by taeminleaf



Category: Jongtae, SHINee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, SHINee - Freeform, hyunmin, jongtae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminleaf/pseuds/taeminleaf
Summary: Taemin's beauty is something magical and Jonghyun can't help but notice. Crossposted from Asianfanfics





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I came up with some sort of JongTae drabble talking about how (amazingly gorgeous) Taemin is, but it was a while ago and I just finished it. It's weird and it doesn't make much sense but I wanted to post something so ye.

Taemin is beautiful, Jonghyun thinks, wonders, dreams, imagines. There’s a certain twinkle in his eyes that can never be replaced; it’s constant, ever-shining, ever-alluring. Jonghyun is captivated by the exquisite aura Taemin keeps around him like a halo. Taemin is an angel, Jonghyun thinks.

A softly placed hand on his shoulder shakes him back to his unpleasant reality- well, unpleasant aside from Taemin. Taemin’s small hand pats Jonghyun shyly and Jonghyun turns his head from wherever he was staring at to face Taemin. Taemin shoots him a look filled with you okay my love? And lol dude you ok? Jonghyun desperately wishes Taemin were asking him in the former way, though. Jonghyun blinks back at him in calm assurance and with that, Taemin slides his hand away from Jonghyun’s shoulder and Jonghyun’s stomach knots at the loss of Taemin’s warmth on him, but there’s not much he can do now, as they stand on stage, waving goodbye to the fans after an exciting and heated concert.

Jonghyun looks at the others, who are greeting as many fans as they can from where they stand, he’s saddened that his time with the fans has already come to an end, but relieved that he’ll be able to go home and relax after a long day. The others line up beside Taemin and himself, giving their last goodbyes to the fans before heading backstage. As Jonghyun waves, he feels a warm breath wrap around his ear, sending multiple chills down his spine.

“Jonghyun-ah, can we do something when we get home?” Taemin half-whispers in his ear, hoping he can hear him over the screams of the fans, and for a horrifying moment, Jonghyun’s scared Taemin will ask him why he’s always staring, always longing, and Jonghyun has no idea how to answer that. But he’s relieved when a smile creeps its way onto Taemin’s face.

Jonghyun backs his head away for a moment, happily confused. He leans over to Taemin and speaks in his ear, minding the space between his lips and Taemin’s soft ear.

“Like what? A- a movie or videos games..?” Jonghyun asks curiously. He meets Taemin’s twinkling eyes and he’s speechless again; his throat clenches tightly when his eyes lazily glance down to the youngers orchid-pink lips, he quickly looks up again, meeting the other’s shy gaze. Taemin nods quietly amidst the noisy stadium and for a moment, just a small frame of time, does Jonghyun feel like they are the only ones in the whole building. The only ones under the warm blaring lights filling up the room, and as uncomfortable as the lights are, they sure do make Taemin look that much more angelic; and Jonghyun isn’t sure how to handle Taemin’s fairy-like beauty.

“A movie sounds nice” Taemin nervously admits. Jonghyun smiles and leans closer to Taemin, half-forgetting the massive audience before them. He takes Taemin by the waist and whispers again in his ear. Taemin- caught off guard at Jonghyun’s actions, rests a hand against Jonghyun’s chest to steady himself.

“What do you want..horror or..?” Jonghyun speaks in his ear again, also thinking carefully about the hand wrapped around Taemin’s slender waist. Taemin feels excitement bubble up inside him and he grips Jonghyun’s red sweater tighter at the words “horror”, his favourite genre.

“Just don’t eat all the popcorn” Jonghyun jokes, leaning in even closer to Taemin’s ear. Taemin’s breath shakes when he feel’s Jonghyun’s warm breath spill over the curves of his ear, he involuntarily grips tighter on Jonghyun’s sweater, too flushed to do anything else.

Jonghyun’s heart pounds in his chest as he leans in closer to Taemin every time he speaks, he’s almost afraid his subconscious impulses will push him to bite and nip at Taemin’s ear, or worse, forget his ears entirely and make way straight for his supple mouth.

“And Jonghyun- Taemin starts, mouth dropping open slightly when he comes face to face with Jonghyun, just a little closer than expected.

“Taemin-” Jonghyun speaks, eyes widening as he meets Taemin’s face- only inches away from his. Taemin bites his lower lip in effort to suppress every urge in the universe telling him to melt his lips against Jonghyun’s.

“Thank you” Jonghyun manages to squeeze out from his panicked mouth.

“F-for what? I didn’t do anything hyung” Taemin says, curiosity pooling in his mind. Jonghyun squeezes the hand around Taemin and looks him in the eyes, their smiles fade when they stare at each other for too long.

“Just thank you..” Jonghyun repeats, silently thinking about all the movies they’ll watch later. Taemin smiles shyly and nods. What may seem like nothing on the surface, is totally different under Jonghyun’s skin. Taemin is so sensitive to others, Jonghyun wonders. He was stressing out when the concert finished, but after Taemin had spoken to him and asked to hang out, something inside of him seemed to calm down.

This was the power of Taemin’s beauty- making people go stupid for him, specifically Jonghyun, the one who can’t keep his hands to himself, but Taemin sure isn’t complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> ye that made no sense ok bye o.-


End file.
